dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
Materials refer to a class of Items that are distinguished by their own Synthesis tab. They are an integral part of building a character's stats, with some materials needed almost immediatly upon starting the game and others not even being usable until a character reaches level 70. For the sake of organization, all of the currently available Materials are sorted based on what they're used for, rather than in alphabetical order or at what level they become usable to characters. Converting Purple Crystal Needed in order to Convert left-hand side equipment (Weapon, Helmet, Armor, and Bracers), Purple Crystals can be the most difficult Converting Material to obtain. While they can be purchased with Gold, either through the purchase of Level Up Gifts (maximum of 10 purchases) or by purchasing equipment from the Game Shop or the Market and Recycling. Free to Play players, or cashers who wish to save their Gold for other purchases, will gain the bulk of their Purple Crystals through MP Dungeons. By passing through Dungeons and winning battles, players can collect loot that will frequently contain, if not a Purple Crystal itself, than equipment that can be Recycled into Purple Crystals. Higher levels of equipment require higher levels of Purple Crystals, as well as greater total number of Crystals. Higher level and Nightmare Dungeons give out higher-level Crystals as well as higher level equipment, which is worth a greater number of crystals upon Recycling. Four same-level Purple Crystals can be Synthesized in order to make one Purple Crystal of the next level. Blue Crystal Blue Crystals can be purchased in the Arena Shop using Dragon Coins. They can also be won through Continuos Login Rewards, though often at low levels and in small quantities. Four same-level Blue Crystals can be Synthesized in order to make one Blue Crystal of the next level. Due to the price scaling of these Crystals, the cost to Synthesize a Crystal or to buy one of the next higher level is the same in terms of Dragon Coins needed. This makes it easy for players who are Slow Leveling to stockpile Blue Crystals (since Blue Crystals are only unlocked in the Arena Shop when a player is of a high enough level to use them) for when they level up. Since multiple stacks of Dragon Coins are needed to purchase a single full stack of Blue Crystals, this is an effective way to save Inventory space at a fairly minimum Amethyst cost. Pricing *Level 1: N/A *Level 2: 5 DC/Crystal *Level 3: 20 DC/Crystal *Level 4: ? DC/Crystal Synthesizing Cost per Crystal *Level 1 -> 2: *Level 2 -> 3: 300 Amethysts *Level 3 -> 4: 400 Amethysts Yellow Crystal Yellow Crystals, like Blue Crystals, can be purchased from the Exchange Shop via the Crypt tab using Magic Coins. Since these Crystals are only needed for two pieces of equipment (Neck and Ring), players need the fewest of them in order to fully upgrade their equipment. Like Blue Crystals, Yellow Crystals cost the same amount of Coins to purchase four lower level Crystals or one higher level Crystal, with the same cost for Synthesise per four same-level Crystals. Evolving Sacred Stone Like the Purple Crystals, these Stones can not be purchased in any of the Shops. Neither are they available from the Level Up Gifts offer or from Recycling equipment. The only way to obtain Sacred Stones is by completing MP Dungeons or buying Unbound ones from other players through the Market. Synthesizing Cost per Stone *Level 1 -> 2: *Level 2 -> 3: 300 Amethysts *Level 3 -> 4: Magic Crystal Stone These work the same as the Blue Crystals, purchasable for Dragon Coins in the Arena Shop and with no scaling in cost. Magic Moon Stone These work the same as the Yellow Crystals, purchasable for Magic Coins in the Crypt Shop and with no scaling in cost. However, it is largely possible to avoid using these Stones at all by instead using Gold to purchases Evolved Jewlery sets. This thread and its comments provide the cost-benefit analysis of several different players in regards to the level 50 set. Other sets are available as follows (listed: Non-VIP, non-sale price) *Level 20: 250 Gold *Level 30: 2,500 Gold *Level 50: 19,900 Gold Purifying Used to Purify Gems and enhance their stat boost, four same-level Purification Essences can be Synthesised to make one next-level Purification Essence. As with Gems themselves, four x Purification Essences confer a bigger stat boost than one x+1 Purification Essence. As such, unequiping Essences in order to Synthesise them can lower a player's stats, depending on weather or not they upgrade all the gems the Essences had been attached to or not. Occasionally, the Travelling Vendor will allow players to trade in Purification Essences for higher leveled ones for less than the cost of Synthesising. So far, the event has only occured one time, with a limit of 10 trades per type of Essence being traded in a maximum of 30 trades per day. That event coincided with a limit-of-one-purchase-per-character Extra Value Gift deal of 15 Level 4 Purification Essences for 400 (VIP)/500 (Non-VIP) Gold. *3x Level 4 Purification Essence = 1x Level 5 Purification Essence *3x Level 5 Purification Essence = 1x Level 6 Purification Essence *3x Level 6 Purification Essence = 1x Level 7 Purification Essence *1x Level 7 + 1x Level 6 Purification Essence = 1x Level 8 Purification Essence *1x Level 8 + 1x Level 7 Purification Essence = 1x Level 9 Purification Essence Battle Runes Runestones are used to upgrade and enhance Battle Runes. They can be earned by competing in the Cross Server Challenge or won from the various Wishing Wells using Lucky Coins. Unlike other Materials, Runestones are not so much Synthesised as they are downgraded, with two same-type higher level Runestones being used to create one next-level lower ranking Runestone. Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics Category:Information Missing